Five Things
by Scotty1609
Summary: Five things Damian loves about his baby daughter, and one thing Hana loves about her superhero daddy.


**So, I know I said that Damian and Iris and baby Hana were living at the Manor, but they've moved back into an apartment now. Okay? Okay! XD**

**I only own Hana. :)**

**PLEEEEEEASE R&R!**

* * *

**1) When she sneezes.**

Hana was two weeks old now, growing slowly. It worried Iris and Damian to extremes. She was smaller than expected, about five pounds. Every time they took her to the doctor, though, there was nothing wrong with her. It just seemed that she was small. Her hair was growing quickly, though. It ran around her ears and made a puffy cap of black curls. Her eyes had started changing color, now an aqua green instead of bright, baby blue. Iris said that Hana was going to have green eyes, but Damian said they were going to stay aqua. Her skin color had finished changing, a light tan, a mix of her father's and mother's. She was even growing freckles!

At that time, Damian was feeding the infant her bottle. Iris had needed some time off, so Rose, Cassie, and Lian had dragged her off to the mall for Mani-pedi's. Hana was suckling, the formula disappearing quickly. This also worried Damian. Hana could eat and eat and eat- she woke up at least once every two hours at night- but she never gained an ounce. Cyborg said that she was going to be a speedster, but Damian had his doubts. And wishes. He hoped she wasn't a speedster, he hoped she didn't have powers- not for her benefit, but for his. It was a selfish wish, but he was already worried sick every time Iris went on her own mission, worrying if she had eaten enough or if she was going to run herself into the Speed Force. He didn't need to worry about his daughter, too.

"Atchoo!"

Damian felt milk squirt onto his tee shirt, and he chuckled. Hana had been suckling, then sneezed. It send milk out her nose and lips, coating the baby's chin and onesie. Hana looked up at her daddy innocently, blinking her eyes and those long eyelashes. Damian laughed again before grabbing her burp cloth and drying her face.

**2) When she blows raspberries.**

Hana was five weeks old, finally catching up weight-wise. She weighed almost nine pounds, still gaining. Iris predicted she would stop at nine, while Damian insisted she would make it to at least ten. Her eyes had changed drastically, a deep green with sunflowers around her pupils. Flecks of gold lined her eyes, and Iris was beginning to change her mind on the green thing. The speedster now assumed that Hana's eyes were going to be a yellow-gold color, like Bart's- further evidence she was a speedster. Her hair was about the same length, a bit longer. Finally, her freckles were prominent over her nose and in light sprinkles on her cheeks.

Hana was an active, active, _active_ baby. She was always kicking, always wriggling around when you tried to hold her, always ready to give a smile. Iris said that it was partially her speedster genes. She assumed that Hana would be rolling over at two months, while Damian was still hoping that the speedster genes were just hoaxes.

As of present, Hana was lying beneath her baby jungle gym on her floor mat, which was white with pink Batman symbols on it. Where Dick had found the mat, Damian would never know. Iris was cooking- or rather burning- dinner, while Damian was shuffling paperwork from his lap to the couch to next to him on the floor. Hana cooed, big golden and green eyes staring at her daddy. She pursed her red lips and went:

"Pffbpt."

Damian looked up to see his daughter blowing raspberries at him, a smile on her face. She blew again, then smiled and cooed. Damian couldn't help but smirk as he shoved his paperwork aside and crawled over to the babe. He laid down next to her on his side, Hana still blowing raspberries. Damian propped his head up with one arm, blowing back at her.

Iris walked into the room, frowning as she rubbed flour and butter from her face. Her clothes were stained with tomato sauce, bare feet wet and covered in vegetable oil. "Looks like we're ordering out. _Again_."

She grinned as Damian jumped up quickly, instantly regaining his stoic composure. "Right."

Hana blew raspberries at her daddy.

**3) When she gets food in her hair.**

Hana was nine weeks old and had already rolled over. Now, she was rolling, rolling, rolling. Damian had to install bars on either side of her changing table to keep the baby from rolling off when she was getting a diaper change. Her eyes were now fully gold, to Bart's extreme delight. He insisted she got it from him, even when Barry and Wally had tried to explain to the young man that it was genetically and physically impossible for such to happen. It took days, almost weeks, before Bart admitted that it was certainly the Speed Force that had colored Hana's eyes.

So that was it. Hana was a speedster. That must have been why she had the stamina she did. Damian had physical pain in his stomach just from _thinking_ about when the girl started walking. _Kill me now..._

But, the super-speedy crawling also meant super-speedy eating. Iris was thrilled that she wasn't the only sloppy eater in the house anymore, but Damian was just tired of bathing the baby.

He had to admit, though, the current scene was rather... cute. No, actually. Adorable.

Hana was sitting in her high-chair, wearing only a diaper and a bib that read: "Batgirl" with a tiny black bat in the corner with a bow on its head. A gift from Barbara, this time. While Damian had turned to get a plastic baby spoon from the drawer, Hana had decided that her mashed carrots would make a better shampoo than lunch.

The baby giggled and clapped her hands as Damian groaned, trying not to smile. Hana looked as if Damian had dumped her into a pumpkin and pulled her back out, neglecting to clean off any of the guts.

"You're too cute, you know that?"

She only giggled.

**4) When she falls asleep _anywhere_ and _everywhere_.**

Hana was almost three months old, and she was even more active than ever before. She could crawl around the house already, just as fast as Damian could jog. He ran all over the house to catch her, but, in the end, he simply had to wait her out and divert her away from any breakable and dangerous items. There weren't many at the apartment, and those that there were, Bruce had baby-proofed with maximum-power locks and bolts. Yes, _bolts_. Bruce tried to stay stoic around his granddaughter, but he was as helpless as Damian was to those big, sunflower eyes.

At the moment, Damian was swearing and panting and sweating like crazy as he searched the whole apartment. _It's not this big really, is it?... Maybe I should call for some help- No! Bruce would kidnap her if he found out I lost her... Good God, Iris, when do you get home from the retreat?_

Them. He heard it. A small, snuffling snore. With a smirk, Damian turned the corner and saw his daughter lying splayed on her tummy next to Ghoul. The Doberman was lying on his Batman and Robin bed (thank you, Clark; again, so, so funny), brown eyes watching Damian. Apparently, the dog had heard someone coming and thought it was an intruder. His teeth were bared, but he relaxed instantly at sight of his master. The dog settled back down, curling in a protective ring around Hana. He licked the baby's cheek, making her coo and grab his collar, snuggling further into his side. Ghoul let out an odd whine, but a happy one. He rested his chin on Hana's back, sniffing her hair, memorizing her scent.

Iris didn't like it when Hana tried to play with Ghoul, but the dog hadn't ever shown any aggression towards the infant, or towards either of his masters. If anything, Ghoul sensed that Hana needed his protection. He seemed to recognize that she was an infant- a pup- and needed someone to take care of her.

Damian sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead and leaning up against the door frame. He would let Hana sleep until he heard from Iris at least. After all, she and Ghoul both looked too comfortable to bother.

**5) When she chews on random things.**

Hana was four months old and teething. Having super-speed, too, Lian had suggested inducting the baby into the Teen Titans and calling her 'the Babianator'. Iris had laughed, but Damian had glared at his sister-in-law and began coming up with any and every excuse why Hana would never, _ever_ join the Teen Titans. Lian had rolled her eyes before going to clip Hana's hair.

Hana was getting her first haircut at only four months old, which made Damian realize how old she was getting. She weighed twelve pounds, tiny for a baby, yet big for the little girl's original birth weight. And, her hair was long. _Long_, long. It was crawling down her neck, flying up in the air in a messy array. The curls were midnight black and shiny, giving off blue glows that contrasted with her bright, golden eyes. Lian had offered too give the girl a haircut, as Iris was no good with a pair of scissors, and Damian refused to 'maim a lock on his daughter's beautiful head'. So, Lian was at their apartment, but instead of giving Hana a haircut, she was helping Iris and Damian look for their baby.

"I can't _believe_ you lost her!"

"It's not the first time."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, Irey, sweetheart!"

It took a while, and Ghoul's nose, but they finally found Hana.

The baby was sitting up in the master bedroom's bathtub, a plastic brush in her hands. She was gnawing on it with the buds of her teeth, her nose scrunched up as she tried to bite away the itching and pain.

"Gnyan, gnyan, nyu nya!" she cooed at her daddy as he picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Quickly, Iris super-sped to the kitchen, then came back with a frozen Biter Biscuit. She gave it to Hana, but the baby just screeched and threw the biscuit away before gnawing on Damian's tie. He sighed, closing his eyes. Sure, she was adorable, but now Damian had to change before he could head off to work!

**1) The way he talks to her.**

Hana was six months old, a checkpoint in time. She was starting, yes- already- to toddle. She could pull herself up using the coffee table or a chair. But, if she let go, she would fall back down on her butt. It made Damian want to cry with how fast she was growing- but he was the son of the g*****n Batman, so he would never,_ never_, ever, _never_ cry. Nope. He wouldn't.

It was the Superbowl party at Wayne Manor, and the Wests, Allens, Waynes, Drakes, and Graysons were all gathered. Rose, now two months pregnant, sat with Bart, Barry, Bruce, and Tim as the four talked football. Dick and Babs were immersed in the commercials playing, laughing so hard that Damian thought he might need to go get the cure for Joker's Laughing Gas from the Cave. Iris was chatting with her mother and her great Aunt, Stephanie and Cassandra standing nearby but not talking. Iris was chatting enough for the both of them.

And Damian sat down in his favorite recliner, leaning back as he sipped a beer. Hana crawled over towards him, pulling herself up by the side table. Quickly, Damian removed his beer and set it on the other side of the chair. Hana pulled herself to stand next to her daddy. Damian chuckled and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Babadda ba baaaaad!" she screeched, making Damian cock an eyebrow. He ignored the looks he was getting as he replied back.

"Ba ba ba ba."

She giggled, putting her hands on either side of her daddy's stubbly face as she said, "Goo da badda baggywa!"

Damian grinned as her fingers went towards his lips. "Gooja ja wa."

Dick grinned, and Tim laughed. Bruce smiled at his son, and everyone watched the father-daughter duo 'talked' to each other. Damian ignored the laughs and stares he was receiving, though. His daughter was growing up so fast- when would he have a chance like this again?

* * *

**I know Damian is OOC in the last part, but he's supposed to be. :)**

**TELL ME WAT YA THOT!**


End file.
